


do i dare disturb the universe?

by sunflowersutra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, somewhere in between seasons 4 and 5
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "do I daredisturb the universe?in a minute there is timefor decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse."prompt: do it, i dare you.





	do i dare disturb the universe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattxmurdocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattxmurdocks/gifts).

> Esse pequeno rabisco veio do prompt pedido pela Tunnes, para Murphamy. Espero que você goste! <3
> 
> Título: veio do poema The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, de T.S. Eliot.

Às vezes, Bellamy jurava que queria arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto de Murphy com seus próprios punhos. Geralmente esse desejo aparecia em situações tão inoportunas quanto os momentos onde o mais novo decidia lembrar a todos o porquê dele ser chamado de  _ barata _ entre os outros delinquentes. A sua necessidade de sobrevivência acima de tudo, acima de  _ todos _ . Tão diferente de Blake que, depois de tantos anos em terra, tinha visto suas prioridades mudarem tantas vezes. Chegou ali por Octavia, querendo proteger a irmã de perigos desconhecidos que a aguardavam assim que os 100 chegassem ao solo — e aprendeu, da forma mais dura, que Octavia não precisava dele para se proteger. Ela era muito mais do que capaz de fazer isso sozinha. 

_ Comandante Octavia _ . O termo descia amargo para ele. Levaria algum tempo para se acostumar com o que a irmã havia se tornado. 

Em algum momento, queria ajudar os delinquentes, a  _ Skaikru _ , seus  _ agora _ amigos, queria proteger Clarke, Raven, Echo, Clarke outra vez. Todas aquelas pessoas que a cada dia mostravam a ele como a vida na terra era capaz de torná-las mais fortes, mais capazes, mais…

E então, do outro lado, havia John Murphy. Alguém que não pedia por proteção, alguém que moldava as situações para que pudesse sair delas como vencedor. Haviam passado por muito naquele ambiente hostil; entre ouvia as histórias de como o rapaz havia quase enlouquecido por completo enquanto esperava por Jaha, enquanto estava no deserto, quando havia sido capturado mais de uma vez por  _ grounders _ em busca de vingança pelos seus. 

Existiam muito mais cicatrizes em Murphy do que ele se permitia revelar e, talvez, ser espectador daqueles sorrisos, daqueles momentos de egomania, de desafio, de uma tranquilidade que não parecia pertencer na vida deles dois mas que, de alguma forma estava ali, fosse o que precisava para finalmente conseguir deixar o seu próprio complexo de herói de lado. 

Ainda que não gostassem de admitir, eram partes complementares que dependiam, de certa forma, um do outro para funcionar, para serem pessoas melhores do que eram na ausência do outro. 

“Anda, eu aposto que você não consegue.”, proferiu o mais novo, em um claro tom de desafio. 

Ele suspirou pesadamente, desligando o sinal do rádio e voltando para o colchão improvisado em um dos muitos cantos da nave, de volta para um John levemente carinhoso pelas manhãs — mais uma das surpresas que tivera naqueles anos de volta ao espaço. 

Poderia tentar contato com quem estava na Terra em algum outro momento. Não precisavam tanto assim dele. Estavam em boas mãos. 


End file.
